


Diana

by betterrecieved



Series: Diana [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is murderous fluff with rather slight mpreg.  Apologies for killing ya fave, bbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diana

Agron finds jointed carved-bone doll in some slain Roman girl’s suites in Sinuessa. What makes him take it in his hand he does not know. It is small pretty thing of value and Nasir must have lovely things while Agron can give them; Nasir must have everything.

Nasir takes with small pleased smile offered doll, along with rich embroidered fabrics, golden goblets and perfumes and all that Agron as General pilfers for his boy to have. He does not wear finery Agron bestows upon him, but instead drapes their suite in satin and silk, scatters fine candle-holders and new fringed pillows.

The doll is named Diana, Nasir tells him while cutting fabric for her small simply sewn dresses. Agron does not hold with Roman idols but only shrugs, pleased at Nasir’s pleasure.

Nasir treats doll with mother’s care, holds her in his lap as he sits tiredly upon their bed, feet swollen, face softened, eyes faraway. 

As Nasir grows rounder, panic in Agron compounds and he piles their suite higher with reserves of gifts, and every day Nasir grows quieter, sinks deeper into himself. 

Dresses sewn for Diana become less simple, more ornate. Agron does not comment but busies himself with strategy, frustrates himself with Spartacus’ opaque bargains with pirates, hoards rations enough that Nasir will have enough, and more than enough to eat.

One night Nasir sits propped between Agron’s legs, Diana in Nasir’s lap. Agron’s rough fingers card through Nasir’s silken unbound hair, and Nasir’s body is warm as hearth, hard and soft, man and something else - not woman, but some third sex that stirs Agron’s cock resting half-hard along Nasir’s spine.

Then Nasir flings Diana across their suite, violence startling Agron from low thrum of worry dogging him these last months. Crack of shattered doll splinters quiet room, and though Nasir sags back into him nearly limp, Agron pins him down into his lap, leaves him no room to harm himself or growing infant.

When Nasir says their baby will die here, trapped in walled overpopulated city, reassurance is stuck in Agron’s throat, for Nasir speaks painful truth. 

*

Pirates will not have Nasir on ship and Agron would not have Nasir among leering pirates. 

Then pirates turn against Spartacus, and Romans invade city, and on mountaintop Nasir lies prone and pale as polished ivory, and baby is born blue and Agron does not glance at it again while he holds Nasir’s icy hands in his hands, holds them for days until Spartacus, with whispered apology, cracks him in temple with handle of gladius.

*

Agron awakens in blank state of hopefulness that past days were but nightmare, finds only cold space beside him in tent bedding.

He cannot look at children, nor listen to their piercing cries. He walks camp as if in trance. Kills Romans surrounding camp without rancor despite Donar’s ravaged corpse, slices through soldiers with rotely exercised skill, finds himself alive after battle and beats his skull upon jagged outcropping of rock at edge of mountain.

Hands fall heavily onto his shoulders, haul him up. Expression of pity upon Gaul’s face does not even fill Agron with bile. All of him is hollow. 

“She yet lives, Agron,” Spartacus tells him. 

 

*

In new camp, tiny squalling bundled infant goes abruptly silent in Agron’s arms. Stares up at him with unfocused dark eyes that slowly fall closed. 

"She has not ceased crying till now." Midwife, newly escaped slave named Kore, has taken on child with help of few nursing mothers in camp. "I have never before met infant I could not calm."

Infant sleeps for hours in Agron’s arms and he stares at her for entire time, wraps her miniscule hands round his fingers, strokes her silken black tufted hair.

"Her name is Diana," Agron tells Kore.

*

All Agron has ever known has been blood and battle and Duro and Nasir. 

Agron leads refugees over mountains with Diana strapped to his chest and gladius at his side, sparing no backward glance at field of battle; Diana must have everything.


End file.
